


【杰佣R】国境以南

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】国境以南

“让我看一下您的通行证，好，您可以进去了。”士兵将纸质文件还给那个看上去很年轻的男人，男人棕色的鬓发全部梳起，露出白皙饱满的额头，穿着一件衬衫。  
“多谢。”男人的回答简短有力，他的脊背挺得笔直，鞋跟与地面的碰撞充满节奏感。  
士兵的目光被他吸引了一阵，随后又专注于下一个进入的人的检查。  
男人沿着石头铺成的路一直走下去，他看见路上的行人神色间都有些惶然，可能是边境戒严让他们察觉到了一些事情。

口蘑的香气和面包的焦香一起浮动在空气中，男人走进一家旅馆，旅馆的女主人在煮她的汤，看见男人只是微微抬眼。  
“他在楼上最里面的那间，您今天有什么想吃的吗？”  
女主人熟稔地问，她手中拿着长柄的汤匙还在搅拌。  
“来点奶酪，再来点汤和面包。”男人说，他的声音清亮，听上去音色很美。  
“要点肉吗？今天早上刚做的烤小羊排，楼上的先生也要了。”女主人继续问。  
男人一边走一边回答，“只要一点，多谢了。”

木质的楼梯发出吱嘎的声响，男人的脚步放轻，走到了最后一间，他先敲三下门，隔了一会儿又敲两下，然后房门就被人打开了。  
他被另一个人直接拉入怀里，温热的躯体彼此靠近，气氛一时有些暧昧。  
“…今天好晚，是我给你的东西不太管用了吗？奈布上将。”低沉的声音在耳旁响起，奈布微微点头，“他们更难缠了，我以为不会用到通行证的，你等急了吗？杰克将军。”  
“没办法，我们就要开战了，查的严也很正常。而且我也的确等急了。”杰克用下巴轻轻磨蹭两下奈布的发顶，把他全部梳起的头发弄乱。  
奈布抬起头，右手摁住杰克的后脑向下压，嘴唇与杰克的嘴唇碰触到一起。  
舌尖挑逗一般的润湿唇线，奈布冲着杰克挑眉，舌头闯入杰克的口腔中胡乱搅拌，又被杰克压在门板上反吻回去。  
黏膜间发出煽情的水声，敏感的上颚被舌尖来回挑逗，杰克的手顺着奈布腰线抚摸。  
奈布随手撩起自己一侧的衣角，更加方便了杰克的动作。  
“今天很热情，你们那边有消息了？”杰克接着接吻的间隙说着，手早已摸到奈布的臀部，正隔着裤子抚摸。  
“嘁，你们那边不是早就知道了吗？来试探我做什么？”奈布仰起头亲吻杰克的喉结，手指暧昧的抚摸着杰克的肩膀。  
杰克闷闷地笑了，手指用力扯下奈布的裤子，早已解开的皮带砸在地板上发出一声沉闷的响声。  
手掌带着滚烫的情欲的温度，覆盖在奈布的臀部，然后用力揉捏，食指试探性的揉着后穴，然后深入其中。  
“…嗯……”单音节的呻吟从奈布口中，他声音拉得很长，音调越来越高，到最后几乎成了泣音。  
胸口发热，奈布微微挺腰，让臀部向后撅，迎上杰克的手指。  
之前做过润滑的油膏已经在穴内化成水，杰克的手指插进去就带出了一股水，透明的油状物顺着杰克的手指流下，看上去色情的很。  
“今天用的有点多。”奈布也感觉到了，他低头咕哝一句，声音中透露出羞耻的意味。  
“我喜欢多一点的。”杰克笑着用干净的手揉揉奈布的头。  
紧密的穴肉缠绵热情地涌来，小口小口地啜吸着杰克的手指，随着手指的动作而发着抖。  
奈布把下巴搭在杰克的肩膀上，不住的喘息着，他的双手搂住杰克，胸膛亲密地贴着杰克的胸膛。  
后穴开拓的手指已经熟门熟路的找到了敏感的腺体，正在时轻时重的撩拨着。  
明明杰克的性器也已经硬挺地抵在奈布的身上，但杰克的动作却还是那么游刃有余。  
“…你……玩什么？快一点……”奈布喘息着说，尾音拉的很长，然后他一口咬在杰克的肩膀上。  
“今天之后估计就很久都做不到了吧。”杰克低头看着他，杰克的声音难得有点温柔，他那双黑色的瞳孔闪耀着温柔的光，手指慢慢抽出。  
性器在缓缓顶入，杰克继续说着刚才未说完的话，“我们要打仗了，小先生。”  
奈布松开牙关，他也抬头，双眼的蓝色显得瑰丽，“你是在舍不得我吗？”  
他的表情是那么的冷淡，但他的后穴却是那么的急切，不停地收缩，想要把杰克的性器整根吞下。  
奈布抓着杰克的手，毫不在意上面的油膏，拉着那只手摸上自己的胸膛。  
“到时候，你就就会拿着刀狠狠的插进这里。”被吻的艳红的嘴唇开合着说出话，奈布半眯着双眼的看着杰克，还拉着那只手碰了碰自己的乳头。  
“有多狠？”杰克问他，顺着奈布的动作抚慰起他的乳头。  
“像你操我这么狠…嘶……嗯…你他妈……还真的这么狠………”奈布本来想露出个坏笑，却被杰克地深顶逼的说不出话。他的身体不断地颤抖，又重新的贴紧了杰克。  
“这可是最后的疯狂了。”杰克的笑音被奈布吞进腹中，急切地接吻，舌尖被吸吮的发痛。  
性器从一开始的慢慢磨蹭，渐渐动作变的激烈起来，门板嘎吱嘎吱的晃。  
情欲涌入奈布的脑中让他的思考似乎都变得缓慢下来，他想着门会不会就这么被顶坏。但思绪时连时断，一件事情反反复复地想了很久还是没有一个结果。  
杰克似乎也顾虑着门，伸手拉着奈布的臂膀向床边带，然后两个人终于躺到了床铺上。  
杰克在下，支撑着自己的后背靠在床头，奈布双腿跨坐在他身上，腿部发力让性器一次又一次地深埋进后穴中。  
他们这么做的次数不少，奈布早已掌握诀窍。他用手在后面支撑着，身体向后倾，这样比较容易发力。  
“…嗯……啊…”奈布被汗打湿的髪松散下来，慢慢的搭在额前，垂在耳侧。杰克伸手去帮他把头发拨开，然后就被奈布亲了口指尖。  
杰克深色的瞳孔似乎更加暗沉，伸手去握住奈布的腰，“…准备好了吗？”  
奈布的喉结上下滑动，胸膛起伏着没说话。  
杰克却像接到什么暗号一般，猛然挺腰向上，手指紧紧扣住奈布的腰，不让他挣脱。  
奈布被这一下干得仰起头，眼眶都红了，喉咙里含糊着想要发出什么声音，却只是气流通过的“嘶嘶”声。  
他挣扎几下，腿部发力想坐起来，但事实上却只是无谓的挣扎而已。  
他们在床下能打个平手，到了床上被干得腿软的奈布自然不是杰克的对手。  
一直挺立的性器弹动几下，被情欲撑得发胀却始终无法到达爆发。  
杰克稍稍放松力气，托起奈布，性器从极深的地方慢慢向外拔，龟头因为杰克的动作而微妙的转动角度，正好擦着敏感的腺体抽出。  
奈布又是一抖，沙哑的呻吟从他的口中传出，“……啊…嗯……操…”  
“爽吗？我的长官？”杰克嘴角噙着调侃的笑意，故意挑眉看向奈布，鼻尖亲昵的蹭了一下奈布的脸颊。  
“做得很好，下士。”奈布想着自己平时在军营里的表情，蹙起眉头，看上去神色倒是添了几分正经。但那他两颊上的热意还未消除，蜜色的皮肤上的那点粉色看上去格外情色，臀瓣贴合着杰克的腿，后穴还在贪婪地吞吃着杰克的性器。  
杰克看着他的模样，忍不住再次深顶，奈布这一次扑到了他的怀里。  
抱住杰克后背的手胡乱滑动两下，就安稳地找到了它们往常习惯的位置，被快感所俘获的肉体，连脚趾都舒服到颤抖。奈布用牙齿磨着杰克的肩膀，因顶弄的力度而时轻时重地用牙齿轻咬。  
他散乱的头发蹭在杰克颈间，蹭得杰克心里一片柔软，连带着抚摸的动作都有了十足的温柔。  
牙齿在杰克的脖颈间留下不少痕迹，杰克看了也不在意，只是低笑着说，“你想让我军容不整吗？”  
“如果露出来才是…嗯…你的问题…”奈布抬头，在杰克的脸上响亮的亲了一口。  
这套动作行云流水，仿佛演练了许多遍。奈布用手指揩干净自己脸颊流下的汗水，屁股夹紧了杰克的性器，被快感所征服的躯体应和着操弄的节拍，腰部一拱一拱。  
杰克的手掌顺着奈布的腰向下摸，被汗水打湿的皮肤摸上去有点涩，但那种稍微带着阻力的感觉却更让人升起征服的欲望。  
杰克的手指拍打着，揉弄着奈布的臀瓣，在对方不满的呜咽声中试探性的用指尖摸上含着性器的后穴。  
褶皱已经被撑开，手指摸上去又湿又热，杰克没有深入只是在表面轻轻的抚摸两下就继续大开大合的操弄起来。  
奈布仰着头喘气，喉结上下滑动，勾着杰克的脖颈稳定自己的身体。  
“…啊…嗯………操…”喘息声已经不知道维持了多久，奈布觉得自己嗓子已经哑得不成样子，但身体却还未得到满足。  
不，那种感觉更像是更深处的渴望，如同身体缺少最重要的东西而发出渴望的呼喊声。

奈布难得陷入迷惘之中，他被杰克干到失神，心中却还惦念着那个古怪的想法。那个想法一出现，就紧紧的缠在心头，不肯离开。无论快感多么激烈，都未能抹去那感觉的一分一毫，反而像是被扔进火中的木料，更加助长了火焰的威势。  
“…不专心？”杰克咬着奈布的耳朵厮磨，他这一次似乎是为了惩罚奈布而操得极深，肉棒顶过腺体然后长驱直入，摩擦着敏感的内壁，快感让它们颤抖着再次吸吮着肉棒。  
“…没…哈啊………没有…”奈布偏过头去，不自觉的弓起身体，性器胡乱地在杰克的身上乱蹭，头部流出的淫液全都抹在杰克的小腹上。  
奈布不肯承认自己的动摇，杰克早已看破却终究没有指出，因为他也同样为此动摇。  
他们胡乱的亲吻，做爱，拿出自己舍得拿出的最狠的力气在彼此的身上留下“记号”。  
没有一个人挑明他们所动摇的事情，他们只是靠在一起吸烟，最后交换一个吻，洗漱后下楼享用早该享用的晚餐。  
老板娘的手艺很棒，小羊排很好吃，汤也很好。  
奈布拿着汤匙，搅拌两下，然后抓起自己的衣服，走了。

战争让他们没有条件说出心里的话，但行动却早已告诉他们答案，既然已经知道彼此心中的答案，那么又何必纠结于一句简单的话呢？

END


End file.
